


an idle chit-chat

by LightningRei



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Blood and Injury, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Vomiting, it's hard writing them!, the blood/emeto isnt that severe but its definitely there so thats just a warning o.O
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningRei/pseuds/LightningRei
Summary: Inuyasha is super injured, and Kouga has to stay with him.





	an idle chit-chat

“Kagome, you can't just leave us here.” The hanyou protested, hardly able to stand up and using his Tessaiga as a crutch. Once fully up, the pain quickly surged through his body, making him emit a hard grunt which was followed by hacking, then vomiting up blood as well as some actual bile. He stumbled back, covering his mouth but failed to fall.

 

Kagome gasped, pressing her hands on Inuyasha's shoulders and making him sit back down next to the wolf demon. “Inuyasha, you're too injured to come with us! It's not safe.” She glanced at Kouga. “Just stay guard for him, okay?”

 

He nodded. Inuyasha huffed and rested his Tessaiga down on the wooden panes. Raising a knee up, he rested an arm over it, then rested his head on it, turning it away from Kouga. The fingers on the hand holding the Tessaiga tapped impatiently on the floor, his long, sharp nails making a higher sound with each tap.

 

“Y.. You should lay down.”

 

Inuyasha's ear twitched a bit.  _ Am I hearing that right? _ He thought. “What?”

 

He could hear Kouga trying to find the words, as he sputtered before he could start a sentence. “Look, I'm just saying what Kagome might say! Don't take it personal.” It came out a bit harsh in tone, due to the frustration of finding an excuse that wouldn't make him seem “soft.”

 

“Oh, so now you wanna be Kagome, huh?” Inuyasha sneered.

 

“Listen,  _ mutt _ , for all I care I coulda just left you here to rot and gone with Kagome. But I'm stayin’ here so your damn ass doesn't get bit off by demons.” 

 

“Hell if I care, I don’t need you here.”

 

Kouga growled and sighed, folding his arms and turning away from him.

 

A few minutes of silence left idle ringing in the two’s ears, feeling the tension between them. They both wanted to say something, but wasn’t sure how. So with a deep sigh, Kouga started.

 

“Why did you do that?”

 

“Do what.”

 

“You know what. Why did you…  _ save me? _ ”

 

Inuyasha hummed in agitation. “Because Kagome would’ve bit my head off if I hadn’t. Plus, it isn’t that big of an injury. It’ll heal soon.”

 

Kouga took a quick glance at Inuyasha. His posture obscured his injuries from his view, but he already knew what was there. Inuyasha has gotten a major blow to his chest, fucked up half of his abdomen and took out some of his right lung and his stomach, clean the whole way through. 

 

“The hell do you mean not that big of an injury? You’re damn near half dead!”

 

“And if it had hit you then you’d be dead for sure.” He snapped back. 

 

Kouga froze, stuck on words again. The back of his throat was choked up on many things he wanted to say, but he couldn’t just  _ tell  _ him it all. He’d never do that.

 

“Well I’d rather be dead than see you like this!” He barked, raising his fists to his sides as if he was ready to fight.

 

“You'd rather--? What does that mean?” Inuyasha asked, sitting up to look at him. His eyebrows creased, a look of slight confusion, and almost took offense to his statement. “Is your pride getting in the way of me saving your damn l--” He retched again, a deep cough coming from what was left of his lungs, blood splattering out of his mouth.

 

“Dammit mutt, just lay down already.” Scrambling to face him, he nearly shoved Inuyasha to lay down on the ground. 

 

“Get off of me!” Inuyasha yelled, batting Kouga away from him. “I don't need your fucking pity!” He turned onto his left side, facing Kouga this time.

 

“It's not pity, for God's sake!” he said, moving back. 

 

Inuyasha’s coughing paused, for it to start up again. He retched for a few more seconds til the last of it came out and he just laid limp on the ground. 

 

“Mutt?” Kouga crept back next to the hanyou. He nudged him. “...Inuyasha?” He stared, his patience waning. “Wake up already.”

 

“Shut it. I’m not dead yet, in case you were wondering.” He said, his eyes closed.

 

“Figures as much.”

 

Inuyasha slowly shifted onto his back, his eyes still closed. He immediately choked up and went back on his side, coughing up more blood. “Bad idea, bad idea…” He groaned. “This sucks.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“I don’t want to be in here. I want to be helping and I want to make sure that Kagome is safe.”

 

“Well  _ I’m  _ here making sure  _ you’re _ safe and you gotta deal with that!”

 

“Wish you weren’t.”

 

He growled, but sighed, thinking back to seeing a huge chunk of Inuyasha’s body just get blown out of him as he pushed him away. He hated to admit it, —even to himself— but it really was a terrifying sight. 

 

“Listen, I'm gonna ask you again.” He yanked on Inuyasha’s ear and yelled directly into it. “WHY THE HELL DID YOU SAVE ME! AND DON'T GIVE ME ANY BS ABOUT KAGOME!”

 

Inuyasha yelped and scratched Kouga’s face, yanking his head away from Kouga’s hand. 

 

“Fucking hell! I didn't want to see you dead, alright?! I knew you wouldn't be able to take that hit, and I didn't want to see that happen!” he glared at the wolf demon. 

 

He didn't expect that answer. Kouga assumed it'd have something to do with his pride, but his actual reasoning made his heart wrench a bit. Just a little bit. 

 

“You like havin’ me around or somethin’?”

 

“It's less quiet when I'm not the only one yelling.”

 

“So you do, huh?”

 

“I never said that! But no. Maybe.” Inuyasha huffed.

 

Kouga hummed smugly, smirking at Inuyasha. “I get it. You do like me but you’re too much a chicken to just say so.”

 

Inuyasha growled, his face twisting into a ferocious scowl to hide the growing flush on his cheeks, to no avail. “I’m no chicken.”

 

“Yeah? Prove it. Say you like me.”

 

“No.”

 

“You ain’t denyin’ it, chicken.”

 

“I’m not a fucking chicken.”

 

“Chicken.”

 

“Stop.”

 

“I’ll stop when you admit.”

 

A low growl.

 

“Chickennnnn.”

 

“Shut uppp.”

 

“Chicken!”

 

“Okay. I li…. I don’t entirely hate you.”

 

Kouga rolled his eyes, knowing he probably wasn’t going to get any farther than that.

 

“I guess that  _ is  _ the best a chicken could say. I'll take it.” He lied down next to Inuyasha, resting the back of his head on his palms. The remainder of his body just laid sprawled out on the floor in comparison to Inuyasha, who was curled into himself quite a bit. Kouga rolled on his right side, his whole body facing Inuyasha now, who stared cautiously at him.

 

“So you don't hate me, huh?”

 

“Stopppp milking it.”

 

“I ain't milkin’ it. But ya know, maybe I feel the same way.”

 

Inuyasha squinted at him. “Same way in what way….?”

 

Kouga hummed and closed his eyes. “Maybe in this way.”

 

Inuyasha glared at him. “Huh?” 

 

Kouga quickly leaned in, pecking Inuyasha's nose and leaving him in shock, quickly taking him out of shock when he reopened his mouth and bit down hard on his nose.

 

**_“AUGGHHHHHH WHAT THE F-”_ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> https://i.imgur.com/SQhcrKb.png thanks for reading


End file.
